Boys Will Be Boys
by poppiesRcrap
Summary: Who really knows what goes on late at night in the Slytherin boys dorms? Blaise isn't telling and Draco needs to decide about what he's seeing there. D/B PWP


It was late at night in the sixth year Slytherin boys dorm, and Blaise couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for what seemed like ages. A few hours ago Draco had hissed at him, "For fuck's sake, Blaise, just wank and go to sleep!"

Blaise had no problem with the thought of wanking in front of his best mate, as he and Draco shared a double room this year and didn't have to worry about Vince and Greg watching and grunting as they were wont to do when the four shared a dorm in fifth year. It was the execution with Draco there that had him flustered.

He'd been wanking to fantasies of Draco all year, and they were growing more and more intense. He would cry out Draco's name upon climax now, and couldn't seem to hold back. He knew if he gave in, Draco would hear and all hell would break loose.

Draco was uninhibited sexually, but they had been mates for so long that Blaise was worried the blond would be repulsed at the thought of Blaise masturbating about him.

Earlier, he'd listened as Draco had stroked his own cock and whispered all the little pet names Draco had for his current sexual conquest. Blaise had to admit that Ginny was hot, and he wouldn't mind having a go at the baby Weasley himself. Already half hard remembering the sounds Draco made with his hand firmly stroking himself to completion earlier, Blaise reached down and began rubbing himself through his boxers.

"_Oh Draco, please fuck me now. I can't wait to have your hard cock inside my hot snatch." Ginny's throaty begging made Blaise jerk quicker inside her tight arse. She had the sweetest arse and Blaise loved the feeling of fucking her from behind as Draco rammed into her from the front._

Blaise now had his cock fully in hand as he pictured Draco standing over Ginny and himself as Blaise furiously fucked her from behind. He imagined Draco thrusting inside his own arse while he was fucking Ginny.

He fantasised about how Draco's long, hard cock would feel as it pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He could practically feel each ridge and bump as Draco slid into him; Draco's cock throbbing with his heated blood pulsing through his shaft and penetrating deeper and faster into Blaise's compliant backside.

He thought about the sounds Draco would make as he pounded into Blaise. Even the imagined sound of his sweaty balls as they slapped against the back of Blaise's thighs was sexy, and Blaise ran his thumb over his head, smearing his juice down his length.

He grunted loudly, no longer caring if Draco woke. He was beating his meat with hard quick strokes, and he could feel his sac tightening up. He didn't want this to end just yet so he slowed his pace and brought his mind back to the fantasy.

"_Mate, hand me that oil." Just the command in Draco's voice had him quivering in anticipation for whatever came next for Blaise and Ginny. Draco never failed to deliver, no matter who he was playing with. He saw Ginny's eyes widen in excitement and he looked to see that Draco was standing next to them, stroking his well-oiled cock in long, slow strokes while never taking his eyes off Blaise's cock as it pounded into her tight back door._

_Draco quickly climbed behind Blaise on the bed and sank his now fully hardened length into Blaise. All three partners released moans and groans at the same time as the added thrusts changed up the rhythm of the already frenzied fucking pair. Blaise had been eager and ready for Draco, and Draco immediately began fucking his tight arse with fast thrusts._

_Knowing that Ginny was going wild with her need to feel penetration in a different orifice than the one Blaise was currently putting all his effort into, he quickly reached around to the front of her and inserted two fingers into her waiting passage, feeling her wet heat surround his digits. He began thrusting his fingers into her, curling them slightly to hit her inner spot and making sure his thumb brushed against her clit on each thrust._

"Draco! Ginny!" Blaise was now bouncing rhythmically on his bed in time with his heated thrusts of his cock into his palm. He was slick with pre-cum and his fist was tightened around his thick girth to almost painful proportions.

He was too close to orgasm now to hold back any more. He pictured Draco again fucking him senseless as Ginny screamed out her climax and Blaise felt his hot cum jetting out upon his stomach and bare chest. He whispered, "Draco," as he pulled the last few spurts of his completion out of his heat-reddened cock and sank back on his now sweat-soaked sheets.

"Well mate, that was quite the show." Blaise jerked his head and quickly opened his eyes to see Draco sitting on the side of his bed across the room, naked and stroking his perfect nine-inch cock. Blaise could see the large mushroom head as it peeked out with each down stroke of Draco's fist.

"You've woken me up with all your noise. You've got two choices now, mate. Either get over here and make good on your fantasy or watch me as I indulge in one of my own," Draco drawled languidly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Twenty minutes later in the dark dungeons, two sixth year boys lay next to each other on Draco's bed. Their cocks were coated in oil, and they watched as they stroked each other heatedly, fantasising about fucking each other silly. They simultaneously came in their hot hands and called out the name of their imaginary partner.

Perhaps Ginny would join them tomorrow. Draco knew she loved to watch.


End file.
